Moon Family Again
by Hypatia-s
Summary: Two silent figures gaze at the full moon. Inuysha and Sesshomaru lost something a long time ago, and now it's time to find again it.


**Discalimer:** I don't own anything, I only own my dreams.

**Warning:** I'm not an English speaker, I've been only learning for a little more than a year and a half, so it would be nice if someone cared enough to correct my mistkes at spelling, gramma and all that. Warning 2: I have a writter's block. Please, bear with me.

* * *

_**Moon. Family. Again.**_

* * *

He was looking at the sky again, his gaze seemed lost in the stars, or better, in the moon. She didn't understand why. So, she sighed and curled into a tiny ball to sleep.

* * *

He was looking at the moon again. She did not know what was so wonderful about the moon, she meant, it was beautiful and seemed to calm him, but was that all? He had been acting rather strangely recently, and know he was sitting on his favourite spot on his favourite tree looking at the sky, in a peaceful way. He seemed so lost in his thoughts, so calm, like he could not be disturbed by anything or anybody.

Like he could just keep on staring at the full moon for all the eternity.

She sighed, she thought she was never going to obtain an answer. She walked again from the figure gazing at the stars.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you look at the moon?" The small girl finally asked, trembling about the reaction that her question might have on the stoic youkai. Sesshomaru averted his sharp gaze from the moon and stared at the girl, pondering her question.

"In a night like this I lost everything"

Rin cocked her head, not quite understanding. "What did you loose, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru caressed carelessly her black hair and turned again his eyes to the moon.

He did not respond to this. "My family" Was his answer when he was sure the human girl was deep asleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why do you look at the moon?" Kagome repeated the same question that, at the same time, a little girl asked her lord, far away from Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha didn't snap, didn't react, he just turned slowly his eyes towrards her, analyzing what she probably meant with that. "I lost my childhood"

Kagome smiled sadly, knowing what he meant.

"What happened?" Asked the miko quietly, not sure about the reaction of the hanyou.

"My world burnt before my eyes" His hand clutched tightly the hilt of his sword. Kagome waited patiently to the half-demon to explain himself.

"It does not matter anymore, Kagome, just go to sleep" There was an uncharacteristic sadness in his tone

Kagome was about to snap when she realised the hurtful look in his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuaysah were facing each other, in silent stare, noone of their groups said nothing, being rather preoccupied with the strange behaviour of the inus the last weeks.

"It was one-hundred years and one day ago" Stated Inuyasha simply.

"Yes"

"Why?" It was not even a question, it sounded more like a thought.

"Because I couldn't"

"Why?" Inuyasha had not still reached for his sword, neither had his elder brother.

"I'm sorry, I was not strong enough."Sesshomaru apologised, the wind flowing all around him.

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "I know. I would not have been able, either"

"No. Nobody would"

"I'm sorry" It was now the turn of Inuyasha to apologize.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault, after all"

They stood in silence for five minutes, all the companions didn't disturb the place.

"It's time" Said Sesshoumaru."I'm strong anough, you are strong enough, so it's time"

Inuyasha suddenly smiled brigthly. Sesshoumaru smirked, too, although it had a tint of loneliness printed on it.

"Thanks"

"Thanks to you"

They walked towards each other until they were inches from the other and then they hugged, surprinsing the silent viewers.

Nobody said nothing, but a small smile found its way to Rin. Kagome did not smile, but a tear rolled her cheek.

Family. Again.

* * *

_Thanks to all who read this. Please, leave your comments. I'll accept them all._

_**Davinci**_

****


End file.
